


The Wedding Ring

by DiYunho



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom, The Joker suicide squad - Fandom, joker DCU
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Compromise, Dead Husband, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Humor, Idiots in Love, Implied Relationships, Jared Leto - Freeform, Joker dcu - Freeform, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, Loving Marriage, Meet the Family, Memories, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Suicide Squad, The Joker - Freeform, The Joker Jared Leto, The Joker Suicide Squad, The Joker fanfiction, The Joker imagine, Tragedy, True Love, Wedding Rings, past marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiYunho/pseuds/DiYunho
Summary: Your husband’s untimely death left you broken to pieces and incapable of opening your heart to anybody else. That’s why your father can’t understand how The Joker got under your skin since he believes The King of Gotham is the last person worthy of your affection. And you finally ask yourself the same thing because J really crossed the line: he got rid of your wedding ring, the only token of your lost love you swore you won’t part with.





	The Wedding Ring

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on Tumblr and Wattpad under the same blog name: DiYunho.

Today 10:35am

“Stop yelling at me!” you frown and The Joker gets in your face, enraged. 

“Why are you still wearing the wedding ring, hm? Your husband is dead!” J keeps on going, pissed one of his deals went up in flames and he is taking it out on you. You’ve been fighting for the last twenty minutes: both fired up, shouting mean things back and forth.

You take a deep breath, biting on your cheek.

“Shut up…” you mumble, upset his insensitivity is hurting so much.

“He’s been fucking dead for years!” J continues, ignoring your request and shoves you against the rail of the balcony. “Take it off !!!” he commands, forcefully grabbing your hand and trying to get to your ring.

You push him away, attempting to run but he grabs your waist, slamming you on the couch and gets on top of you while you struggle to flee.

“What are you doing? Let go !” you wiggle under his weight and whimper when one of his knees firmly get in between your legs, making it impossible to get up. “Stop it !” you pull on his jacket, screaming when he pins your hands above your head, slowly sliding your wedding ring off your finger.

“Piece of shit trinket !” The Joker huffs, so mad he can’t even think at this point; the fact that you are fighting back doesn’t help. “You can’t keep this! I’m sick of seeing it all the time!” he shouts in your ear and you try to bite him. “Feisty, aren’t we?” he growls and pushes himself more into you, leaving you breathless for a few seconds. J takes advantage of your lowered resistance and snatches the treasure, getting up in a hurry.

“Please don’t take my ring !” you beg, starting to cry when he glares at you with madness in his eyes. “Please give it back,” the sorrowful plea just brings a huge grin on his face. You get off the couch too, walking towards him with shaky legs, terrified of what he might do.

“You want it back?” he pants, grinding his teeth.

You nod a yes, watching in horror when J suddenly turns towards the city, throwing the wedding ring off the balcony as far as he can.

“You can’t have it back!”

You gasp, unable to move.

“My…my ring…” you mutter, shocked. “Why did you do that for?…” you gulp and more tears roll down your cheeks even if you can’t cry at this point.

The Joker doesn’t answer; he enjoys his little triumph but the demented smile freezes on his lips when he sees the look in your eyes.

“Why did you do that for?…” you repeat, sniffling, completely at a lack of words. You stare at each other for a few seconds before you turn around and leave.

He doesn’t stop you.

***************

1 month ago

“Just look at his mug!” your father points at the laptop screen, bothered by your persistence in dating The Clown Prince of Crime. “He looks completely gone with the wind!” your dad concludes, logged into the FBI Most Wanted website. That’s how he likes to refer to J’s amazing personality: either “gone with the wind” or “not all at home”.

You sigh, underlining the obvious:

“Dad, your picture is right next to his…”

“So?! That doesn’t count!! I’m your father!” Jase fumes, irritated.

Known as The Godfather, the mobster is the leader of New York and Chicago gangs. He visits Gotham very often with business and will stay at the penthouse for a few days (at your insistence, of course). You’ve been with The Joker for about a year and Jase’s opinion is unchanged: he doesn’t like your boyfriend and the feeling is reciprocal. But they have black market deals to honor so here you are: déjà vu situation and nothing to do but try to avoid conflict.

“Hello Padre,” J walks in the living room, home at last after being away all day. You father hates the nickname given by the blue eyed pest so he mutters through his clenched jaw:

“Clown,” comes out instead of a formal acknowledgement.

“I’m glad you made it safe and sound Padre,” he smirks and rushes to kiss you, just to piss off your parent, aware there is nothing he can do about it. J purrs, holding your waist with one hand and groping your butt with the other while you pinch his arm, breaking the kiss.

“Seriously baby…” you whisper and Jase rolls his eyes, scoffing.

He can’t stand The Joker and that feeling of wanting to blow his brains out is becoming unbearable.

Your dad noticed something was going on at a meeting where The Joker said something random and you were the only one that laughed like crazy.

“So flippin’ funny,” you kept on cracking up in the background and J was surprised someone got the reference to that obscure movie he was sure nobody saw. He didn’t tell it as a joke but you got the pun regardless. A lot of people talking in the same time and yet he still heard you talking to yourself, giggling from time to time:

“Hehehe, that was hilarious !” When you finally looked up from your cellphone and decided to pay attention to the negotiations, you noticed he was gazing your way. You bit on your lower lip when J discretely winked and it meant he wanted you to wait after the gathering was done. You’ve been secretly seeing him for a couple of months, you father didn’t know at that point.

The meeting ended and your dad was waiting in the limo, not understanding why you stayed behind. Jase went back inside the hideout and almost had a stroke at the young age of 63 when he discovered the two of you making out behind some ammo boxes. He wished to drag you out of there, but you were a grown woman, not a little girl anymore and he had no say in your choice. Even if your choice was the dammed green haired Clown he could never tolerate.

His heart ached at the thought that The Joker got under your skin, completely clueless on how to handle a relationship, especially after he was the first one you showed real interest in since your husband’s death. The King of New York and Chicago was respected and feared, yet nothing scared him more than his only child being hurt again after she’s been through hell.

You married Nate when you were both 22; your father liked him so much he was planning to make the young man a full partner and leader over the south-west branch in Chicago. After celebrating one year of marriage, a routine health checkup revealed he had a quite advanced stage of leukemia. Nothing was spared in order to make him better, but despite all the efforts, the disease progressed alarmingly fast and he died within a few months.

At 24 you were already a widow, broken and lost without the soulmate you didn’t spend more than a day apart from before. You grew up together and always knew he was the one; and now Nate was gone forever. Jase watched you wither and fade under the tremendous grief of your loss, incapable of helping a daughter that seemed to die a little bit more inside with each passing week.

And nevertheless, here you are, offering whatever is left of your affection to a person that doesn’t deserve it. Why do you even like The Joker? He’s so different than Nate, can’t even compare the two of them. Your father can’t understand and it irks him to see your feelings wasted in such a hasty manner. 

“Say Padre,” J lets you go and your parent’s murderous intent intensifies, “my Queen won’t be home tonight and I can’t sleep without her. If you have insomnia, I’ll keep you company,” that eerie grin makes Jase snort.

“I think I’m good, Clown. I’m tired enough to sleep through the night,” the proposal is elegantly rejected. Your father truly has class.

Can’t sleep without her; what a bunch of crap! your dad thinks, wanting to punch J’s lights out.

Unfortunately, insomnia sneaks up on him and there he is, still awake at 1 in the morning. Maybe some cold water will help. As soon as Jase takes the corner towards the kitchen, he sees The Joker on the couch in the living room, rubbing his eyes and watching TV.

3:11am and still awake, tossing and turning. Another trip to the kitchen. The Joker is still surfing the channels.

Interesting, The Godfather puckers his lips, intrigued.

4:27am Ughh, insomnia sucks ! Another trip to get tea and J is there, waiting for you, not being able to doze off.

5:32am This time, Jase waits on purpose and checks on your boyfriend. He’s awake.

6:42am Your father peaks his head from behind the wall and realizes you’re on the couch with The Joker, sleeping in his arms. It seems he’s squeezing the life out of you and you wince, uncomfortable, trying to move a bit.

“No…no…” he mumbles and nozzles in your hair, clenching to you like it’s the last thing he’ll ever do.

Would you look at that, the mobster scoffs, this pretentious jerk might have something going for himself.

The next day J leaves first, wanting to organize some things at the main hideout and you and your father will soon follow for an important meeting involving money laundering.

“You want coffee daddy?” you smile, opening the cupboard on top of the sink. ”I have your favorite: raspberry flavored.”

Jase is 63, but his heart still trembles when you call him daddy; reminds him of the good old days.

“Sure, kiddo. Hey, are you ok?” he asks while you cough, then start wheezing.

“Yeah, don’t worry, I’m fine; just my asthma,” you get an inhaler out of a drawer next to the stove and inhale two puffs, calming down.

“I’m glad you keep those in handy,” the relived parent sighs.

“Oh, you have no idea, dad ! J has them stashed all over the place. I mean, I told him it’s not a big deal and it only hits at certain moments, but he freaked out. He makes all of our men carry mini-inhalers in their pockets, this way I don’t have to; it’s kind of embarrassing actually. And he ordered everyone to have at least two inhalers in each car!”

Bullshit, Jase reckons in his mind, passing his fingers through his perfectly styled grey hair.

“Where are you going, daddy?“ you inquire, confused. “Coffee is almost done,” 

“I forgot something in my car, Y/N. I’ll be back in a sec.”

Your father takes the elevator to the underground parking that shelters about 50 cars for the moment. He begins to open random ones and yeap: not a single glove compartment is missing inhalers.

I’ll be damned, he squints his eyes, heading towards a large group of henchmen waiting to depart when you’re ready.

“Sir!” they all strengthen their backs, saluting the honored leader.

“My daughter needs an inhaler,” he tests the waters and sure enough everyone is digging in their pockets, taking out the required item.

“Here you go, sir!”

“Want us to take one to her?” several want to know, ready to fulfill the request.

“Nope, I’ll take it,” he grabs a random inhaler from somebody and places it in his jacket.

Hm, the insolent asshole may have something going for himself, Jase concludes, annoyed.

Later in the evening, your dad enters the laundry room at the penthouse, searching for one of his guns: he’s backtracking on his steps, can’t remember where he left it.

You let out a scream and Jase gets out in a hurry, closing the door behind:

“I didn’t see anything!”

The Joker has you naked on the washing machine and he’s only wearing a purple, unbuttoned shirt.

“Oh my God, I thought you locked the door!” you scold him, traumatized your father walked on the two of you in such a compromising situation.

J laughs, keeping your legs around his waist.

“Oops, I guess I didn’t. I was too horny to care,” and he kisses you again like nothing happened.

“Get off me!” you push him away and hop off the washing machine, upset. “So fucking embarrassing…” you mumble and yank his shirt, covering yourself with it.

“Hey, where are you going?!” he flares his arms around when you storm out, slamming the door. “Great !” The Joker grumbles, looking around for something to wear but there’s nothing: everything is in the washing machine, except his shirt…which you took. 

“This will do,” he concludes, unfolding some paper towels and wrapping a layer around his midsection.

“Hey Pumpkin!” J shouts when he finally emerges from the laundry room. You already have a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, jiggling the car keys in one hand. “What’s going on?”

“You !!!!!!” he gets shout at. “Learn how to lock a door when we have guests!!!”

“Huh?!”

“And you !!!!!!” the anger turns towards your dad that nonchalantly pretends to read the newspaper. “Learn how to knock!!”

“It’s the laundry room, kiddo,” he has the nerve to reply.

“I don’t care, dad !!!!!!!” you raise your voice more, stomping towards the stairs since you don’t have the patience to wait for the elevator.

“Such a temper!” your boyfriend growls, pissed, standing in the middle of the living room with a flimsy paper attire.

“Her mom was like that…” Jase comments under his breath.

“You don’t say Padre ! Care to expand on the subject?” The Joker wants to find out the gossip because your dad never makes personal remarks.

“No,” the super short answer doesn’t discourage The King of Gotham.

“I have a bottle of 30 years old whiskey in my office. I’ll share if you share,” the bribing kicks in, J being aware how much your dad likes fine quality scotch.

Jase takes a deep breath, contemplating the offer for once.

“Put some clothes on Clown and I’ll think about it.”

– Your father returns to the penthouse around 10pm. After kind of - sort of chitchatting with The Joker for a while, he had to leave for some of his own business that required immediate attention.

The mobster heads towards his bedroom, but the music coming from the living room makes him turn around so he can take a look. He quietly watches in the shadows while you slowly dance with The Joker. You seem grouchy (probably still mad from the earlier incident) and he’s whispering something in your ear that makes you smile wider and wider.

“Really?” you chuckle and J wickedly smirks.

“I swear on my honor!”

“That’s not good then,” you burry your face in his neck, laughing and he spanks you, aggravated.

“Cut it out, woman!”

Jase feels bad about spying and goes to take a shower. He decides that if you are still there when he comes out, he will ask what he wanted to ask since his arrival: your dad wants you back to New York for a while.

His daughter is still there after he’s done, but he can’t interrupt. You are sitting on your favorite recliner and The Joker is on the floor, comfortable on pillows, trapped between your legs. You two are watching a movie and you play with his hair, caressing it, combing it and even braid a few strands that you undo when you’re done. J purrs, enjoying being spoiled and you massage his shoulders too. From time to time he takes your hands and kisses them, resting his head on your knees.

Would you look at that, Jase thinks, the arrogant prick might have something going for himself.

*****************

Today 11:30pm

Your father was wrong: The Joker doesn’t have anything going for himself ; he never did and never will. The Prince of Crime brings only misery and suffering to those around him. No redeeming qualities, no remorse to show for his despicable actions.

J enters the house you own about 40 miles away from Gotham, wanting to continue the fight from earlier this morning. He has the key and once inside he’s being loud on purpose; surprisingly, you didn’t show up to confront him yet.

“Y/N, where are you?!”

He stumbles on something in the darkness and the glass rolls over, clattering when it hits the marble coffee table. J turns on the lamp besides him and he sees you on the floor in your bath robe, fast asleep with two empty wine bottles by you, the third one unopened. There are pictures with you and Nate scattered all around your body and your boyfriend is not pleased to notice that you ripped a few photos that you two have together. He shivers, getting goose bumps: it’s very cold inside because you got drunk and cried yourself to sleep before closing the sliding door leading to the patio.

The Joker kneels by you, touching your fingers: you’re frozen and don’t even know it. He doesn’t really want to, but he lifts you up, planning to take you to one of the bedrooms upstairs when the black TV screen with only one red word in the middle: “Replay?” gets his attention.

What were you watching?

The remote is on the couch and he takes a sit, still holding you in his arms and presses “play”.

“Me and my lovely wife took refuge under this table,” Nate shows up on the big screen with a very young bride by his side.

“So many people, we need a break,” you sneaker and adjust your white veil. Nate is holding the camera, pecking your temple as soon as you’re done.

The Joker glares at the TV with his mouth opened: he had no idea you had this in your possession.

“This is for our future children,” the groom winks and you elbow him. “They need to see how beautiful their mom is on her wedding day. I mean, look at her: have you ever seen a more gorgeous creature?”

You blush and turn his face towards you, softly kissing him:

“You always say the sweetest stuff…”

“And I mean it,” he kisses you one more time. “I loved your mother since I was 7: I pulled on her ponytail and she hit me in the face with her lunch box. Perfect display of affection, right honey?”

“ Yes,” you laugh, being so happy you can’t stay still.

“This is the perfect opportunity for me to have your mom promise something to me. If I have it on camera, she can’t take it back.”

You look at him, wondering what he’s playing at. The groom becomes serious:

“Y/N, I want you to promise me you’ll never take your ring off.”

“I don’t plan to,” you interrupt but Nate continues.

“I want you to promise me anyway. You know why?”

You nod a no, nervously tracing his tie.

“Because I’m lucky I got an angel to marry me and the world needs to see she’s mine.”

You gasp, your eyes getting teary.

“You say such sweet things…” it’s all you can mumble, emotional at his confession.

“I mean every single one, but you still have to promise.”

“I promise,” you sniffle and he kisses you again.

“Awesome,” your husband smiles. “Now we can live until we’re 85 like we planned and then we can take our relationship to the next level.”

“You’re so funny,” you laugh again, wiping your eyes.

“Where are those kids?” you father’s voice is heard in the background and you shush each other.

“Hahaha, he’s looking for us,” you cover your mouth, accomplice with the handsome groom.

“I guess we have to go,” Nate smacks his lips. “Another kiss for the camera,” he leans over and you are more than excited to fulfill his wish.

The screen goes black, the word ”Replay?” standing out once more.

It takes a few good moments for J to recollect but he finally gets up and the sudden movement wakes you up a little bit.

“Nate,” you groan in pain, “did you come for me?”

“U-hum,” J answers for some reason.

“I waited for years…why are you so late?” the slurry speech makes it hard for The Joker to understand the question but he can still make out what you’re saying.

“I’ve been busy…” he lifts you higher in his arms, careful not to trip on the stairs.

“I’ve missed you so much,” you whimper and cling to his coat, comforted by his warmth.

J is silent and steps inside the first bedroom to his left, carefully laying you in bed.

“Don’t leave…” you implore when he tries to go.

The Joker feels so strange; not sure what to do but he lays by you and your arms go around his neck, tightly holding him.

“My ring is gone…” you breathe on his neck, heartbroken. “I hate him…”

“Don’t hate him…everybody else does…” J exhales, starting to move his fingers up and down your thighs.

“I hope he burns in hell,” you search for his lips in the darkness and kiss him, believing it’s Nate. You taste like wine and he savors the flavor.

“He already is and has been for a long time…” the response makes you snuggle to his chest.

“That’s good…”

“U-hum,” J pecks your forehead and you relax, falling asleep.

*****************

“What are you doing here?!” J hears and scoots over towards you while you back out, having such a migraine from the hangover. You barely opened your eyes and him being there makes you mad.

“Don’t do that to our pictures; it’s rude,” he furrows his inexistent eyebrows and places the photos on your pillow. He spent the morning scotch taping the images you torn apart last night.

“You took my ring,” your voice breaks and he takes your hand while you punch his shoulder, wanting to elude his grasp. “Go away! I hate you!”

“Stop it!!” The Joker threatens and slides the wedding ring on your finger.

You stare at it, stunned.

“M-my ring… You found it?!”

“I didn’t. I had it the whole time. I tossed one of my rings off the balcony, not yours,” he admits, not liking the vulnerability of his actions. “You’re my woman, nobody else’s,” the unexpected disclosure makes you get on your elbow, straining to focus since the terrible headache makes everything spin. “How can I compete with a dead guy, hm?”

It’s so weird and unsettling to hear that coming from him, almost nerve wrecking.

A broken King with a broken Queen.

And nothing to hold the pieces together.

You slide towards him, hesitant.

“After…after my husband died, it took three years for me to go on a date. Things progressively improved a bit, but not too much. Before Nate passed, he was the only man in my life,” and you stop, uncomfortable sharing such intimate details. But you want The Joker to know:

“Every time I kissed someone, it felt like cheating. I only had 4 boyfriends in the last 10 years and every time I slept with them, I felt so guilty afterwards. I can’t explain that dreadful feeling, but it was horrible,” you study his reaction but there’s none. The blue eyes got darker though. “The point is, baby…” and his heart beats faster when you call him that,”… it doesn’t feel like cheating when I’m with you. I don’t feel guilty after we have sex. Do you know how good it is to be able to enjoy my boyfriend without that burden?… I only…”

You don’t get to finish because J cuts you off:

“Sooo, basically what you’re trying to say is that I’m a stud and a very satisfying lover.”

“?????…”

“Jesus, Princess, you don’t have to go through so many loops and chew my ears out with fancy talk just to say you want to have more sex; it’s obvious,” the smug grin returns on his face. “I get it: you were deprived of fun stuff for a long time and then I showed up, willing to take on the challenge. But you know, for having a handful of boyfriends, you sure seem experienced enough. Which arises the question: are you lying to me?” and he rambles on and on until you smile, aware of his strategy.

He has more wisdom and self-praise coming your way and doesn’t give up until you laugh with all your heart listening to such aberrations. At one point you find yourself in his arms, smitten with all that nonsense that keeps on coming out of his mouth.

Just a broken Queen and her broken King.

And maybe something to hold a few pieces together.


End file.
